


Green Is the Color

by idilco, Salmonellagogo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Deepthroating, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Bucky hates fighting with Steve.





	Green Is the Color

**Author's Note:**

> For Bottom Bucky Fest 2018. I had plan to write more than this but life didn't allow me to write until the last leg of posting schedule...  
> Also, this ran away from me and deviated a bit from the prompt. Oof.

Bucky lights a cigarette, takes a slow drag and blows the smoke out of his lung, thick and curling into the air. Nicotine doesn't do anything anymore to his super soldier metabolism, but old habits die hard. The shakiness in his fingers subsides and his mind quiets a bit.

The aircraft carrier whirs around him and Bucky tries to focus on that. Here and now.

When the door opens, he knows without even checking, that it's Steve. The careful gait that barely makes a whisper despite his size, the warmth of his body as he sits next to Bucky, and the audacity with which he plucks Bucky's cigarette from his fingers and sticks it into his own mouth, and takes a drag.

Bucky watches as the smoke curls out of Steve's mouth. His sharp profile and the way he holds the cigarette a reminder of the same scene that happened a lifetime ago in Azzano. Bucky clicks his tongue and snatches the cigarette back.

Steve laughs at him and Bucky feels the constriction in his chest evaporate entirely. Steve fucking Rogers.

“They say cigarettes supposed to be bad now,” Steve says.

“Mmhmmm,” Bucky says.

Steve used to smoke asthma cigarette back in the day. Supposed to be good for him.

Steve sighs. He sidles closer to Bucky and places an arm around him. This close, Bucky can smell him. Ashes and gunpowder, his sweat, the faint remain of his aftershave from that morning.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says.

Bucky just hums under his breath.

 

***

 

They've got two and a half hours of flight still until they enter America. A semi private room to themselves and a Steve Rogers set on apologizing to Bucky.

Bucky hates fighting with Steve. He used to to argue with Steve a lot—used to bail Steve out of shit storms of his own making, and argued with him all the way home. But they rarely, if ever had any real conflict.

Bucky can't even pinpoint what it's about anymore to be honest. Something about Bucky giving his numbers to Shelia from the coffee shop at the ground floor of the Avengers Tower who makes Bucky the exact same order at six thirty sharp every morning. Bucky was to teach her how to cook seafood perfectly for her dinner date with her girlfriend. It spiraled down from there.

And that's the thing about Steve when it comes to Bucky. But it was Bucky's fault too, considering. There was a time when Bucky was so afraid of his own wanting that he buried it with taking home any girl willing to give him a glance. He couldn't begin to fathom what Steve must have felt back then.

So Bucky kisses him.

“You're a punk,” he says, and kisses Steve again, tongue against Steve's mouth. “Stupid.”

Steve smiles, rueful. He accepts Bucky's kiss and gives back just as much as Bucky. He grips the back of Bucky's neck, so hard, that Bucky thinks it's going to bruise.

And that's another thing about Steve.

“You're mine,” Steve says when they part, eyes deep fighting blue.

“Yes,” Bucky says, and because Steve is his as much as he is Steve's, Bucky leans in and sucks a bruise high under Steve's jaw. Something that he won't be able to hide later. 

Steve knows exactly what Bucky's doing. His neck is flushing pink, but his eyes, the way he looks at Bucky makes something inside Bucky shudder with want.

“There are people outside,” Bucky says.

“The super soldiers with enhanced hearing are in this room.”

Bucky has figured out a long time ago, there are little he can say 'no’ to when Steve's the one asking.

He touches the star on Steve's chest. In silver and dark blue today because Steve's wearing the stealth suit. He looks good in it, though Bucky's not going to tell him that. Steve is a beautiful man. He would've told Steve that, but you wouldn't find a man worse at taking compliments. He'd worship Steve, kiss him all over and whisper how beautiful he is until Steve is as red as a lobster, until he snaps and takes over and threatens to put a gag on Bucky. A threat that he'd really executed that one time, the bastard.

Steve fits his fingers at the side of Bucky's jaw, but they don't stop Bucky from leaning in, grazing his mouth against Steve's crest—stars and stripes, Captain America. He can hear Steve's heartbeat escalates. Then, he looks up, licks his lips, tasting salt and ash. Steve’s pupils are dilating.

“Can I suck your cock?” Bucky says. It sounds crass to his ears but from the way Steve is tensing and holding his jaw harder, it seems like the words are doing their job.

“Yes.” Steve grits his teeth.

Bucky smiles and he leans back, forcing Steve to let go. “Get up.”

Steve stands up, and Bucky gets to his knees. He licks his mouth again, making eye contact with Steve. Steve knows what he wants and how to give it to him—

Yes. That is another thing about Steve.

Bucky whines a little when Steve places his hand on Bucky's head and lightly pulls at his hair.

“Good lad,” Steve says. “Come on, Bucky.”

Bucky uses his hands to get Steve out. It's a little complicated. The belt has more buttons than any reasonable person would expect. Thankfully though, the pants are easier.

Steve's already half hard when Bucky is finally able to touch him. He gives Steve little kitten licks, teasing, and closes his eyes. Maybe he'd get Steve to fuck him when they're home. Bucky all naked and Steve still in his uniform. Against the back of their front door, in the living room, in their bedroom. Maybe at the window, with Steve whispering dirty words to Bucky's ears.

Steve tugs his hair again. “Bucky, look at me.”

Bucky obeys, opens his eyes to Steve's frowning face.

“Where were you?” Steve asks.

“Nowhere,” Bucky says, a little breathless. “Want you to fuck me when we get home.”

Steve grasps his hair harder, making a face like he's in pain, but Bucky knows it's the furthest thing from that in truth.

Bucky’s definitely getting it later. Now though, Steve forces his head back, and Bucky welcomes it when Steve guides his dick to Bucky's mouth. Bucky likes how Steve feels in his mouth. The weight, the taste.

Steve wastes no time. Steve presses on his tongue, and Bucky takes a deep breath with his nose, swallows around Steve's dick just as Steve slides further, down into his throat, until Bucky's nose is flush against Steve's pelvis.

“So good, Bucky.” Steve pets him. “Your mouth feels so good.”

Bucky can't make a sound safe for a pitiful moan. His voice is going to be fucked after this. His eyes are watering and Bucky digs his nails into Steve's hips, prompting Steve to move.

He does. He holds Bucky in place as he drives his cock, never all the way out, setting a fast and rough pace. Just as Bucky wants it.

Tears are running down Bucky's cheeks now and he's sure his face are red. Steve is biting his own lips, probably holding himself from making any sound that can be heard by someone outside this room. And thinking about that has Bucky whining and moaning around Steve.

Steve doesn't warn him when he comes. It must have taken Steve by surprise too. The flood of warmth fills Bucky's throat and he swallows and swallows. Steve pulls out before it becomes too much for Bucky, strokes his dick, and still coming, he paints Bucky's lips with his come.

Bucky's brain is filled with cotton. He doesn't notice when Steve's stop coming. The next thing he knows, Steve is kneeling before him, taking his face in both hands and kissing Bucky desperately.

“You’re amazing,” Steve says in between kisses. “I love you.”

Bucky gathers enough wits around himself to kiss back. There's no way the others won't know what they're doing in here once they see how swollen and red Bucky's mouth are. But they still have another hour to figure that out.

“I love you too,” Bucky rasps out. “Stupid lunk.”

  
  



End file.
